


Art for Never Stay Buried by paopu_parachute

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly nondescript day, Arthur comes home in a panic and drags everyone off to a base where his father works. By noon, the world they knew is gone. They are now living in an unrelenting zombie apocalypse where just surviving is the hardest thing to do.<br/>Somehow, Gwen has to find a way to drag everyone from the blood, tears and ashes and figure out how to just stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Never Stay Buried by paopu_parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Find the story at: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8092282>.
> 
> I'm glad I got to work with you paopu_parachute! 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for doing such a great job running this challenge.
> 
> If you would like to learn how I put this together and what resources I used, see my art post on [LiveJournal](http://matchboximpala.livejournal.com/226430.html).


End file.
